jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Abgrund
Abgrund ist der dritte Roman der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben. Er ist am 18. August 2009 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht worden und am 18. Oktober 2010 in Deutschland erschienen. Der Roman erzählt Geschehnisse zwei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Wächter der Macht (43 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Immer mehr junge Jedi-Ritter verfallen dem Wahnsinn. Luke Skywalker und sein Sohn Ben sind bereit, alles zu tun, um den Verfall der Jedi aufzuhalten. Eine Spur führt sie zu einem Knotenpunkt der dunklen Seite der Macht, wie Luke ihn noch nie gesehen hat – und mehrere Sith-Lords sind bereits dabei, die Kontrolle über diesen Nexus an sich zu reißen! Handlung Jedi-Paranoia auf Coruscant Die an der Paranoia Erkrankten befinden sich weiterhin in Gewahrsam, können aber besucht werden, woraufhin Han und Leia Solo diese Möglichkeit aufgreifen und zusammen mit der Jedi-Meisterin Cilghal Seff Hellin besuchen, der anscheinend auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Leider stellt sich später heraus, dass der Jedi lediglich eine überzeugende Finte vorgeführt hat, um seinem Zwangsgewahrsam zu entkommen. Kurz darauf werden erneut zwei Jedi von der Paranoia befallen: Yaqeel und Bazel Warv. Auch hier kommt es zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung, in der es Han und Leia - unterstützt durch Jaina und Jagged Fel - gelingt, die beiden kampfunfähig zu machen. Allerdings sind sie nicht in der Lage, die zwei neuen Fälle der Jedi-Krankheit vor den Sicherheitskräften der Galaktischen Allianz zu verbergen. Durch die heimlichen Aufzeichnungen des Reporters Javis Tyrr, der einen Kameradroiden direkt am Ort des Geschehens installiert hatte, ist schon kurz darauf die Sicherheit unter der Leitung von Captain Atar mit einem Haftbefehl zur Stelle. Während Han und Leia versuchen, die Übernahme von Bazel und Yaqeel hinauszuzögern, haben Jagged und Jaina sich von den Geschehnissen etwas abgesetzt, und führen nun ein Gespräch, in dem Jaina nach dem Versprechen, nichts über den weiteren Verlauf ihrer Unterhaltung preiszugeben, von ihrem Verlobten erfährt, dass Staatschefin Natasi Daala plant, Mandalorianer im Kampf gegen die Jedi einzusetzen. Schon kurz darauf werden die beiden jedoch von Javis Tyrr - der das Paar mithilfe einer als Reinigungsdroide getarnten Kamera überwacht - und kurz darauf erneut von den Sicherheitskräften der Galaktischen Allianz unterbrochen. Glücklicherweise gelingt es Jaina und Jag jedoch, den Droiden rechtzeitig in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. In der Zwischenzeit ist es Han und Leia gelungen, sich im Tempel der Jedi zu verbarrikadieren. Wunden werden versorgt und Großmeister Kenth Hamner über das Vorgefallene informiert. Dieser will Bazel und Yaqeel sofort der Sicherheit übergeben, doch Cilghal stellt sich gegen diesen Plan und fordert, den gesamten Rat entscheiden zu lassen. Unterdessen trifft sich Javiss Tyrr mit dem Moff Drikl Lecersen, um ihm ein Angebot zu machen. Tyrr zeigt Lecersen seine Aufnahmen, unter anderem ein Mitschnitt der Unterhaltung von Jaina und Jag, lenkt jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Interview von zwei Jedi, die den Tempel verlassen wollen und dies Tyrr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben haben. Mit dieser Aufnahme gehen die beiden an die Öffentlichkeit, und kurz darauf ist das Interview mit den beiden Jedi im Holonet zu sehen. Auch Han, Leia und Allana Solo sind Zuschauer der Sendung. Wenig später erreicht sie bereits die nächste erstaunliche Nachricht: Wynn Dorvan, der persönliche Assistent der Staatschefin, möchte mit Han und Leia sprechen. In der folgenden Unterhaltung berichtet er ihnen von Daalas Plan, Mandalorianer gegen die Jedi einzusetzen. Die Herausgabe dieser Information verblüfft die Solos zunächst, doch Wynn erklärt ihnen, dass er Daalas Vorgehen gegen die Jedi nicht unterstützt und dem Orden daher wenigstens einen kleinen Vorteil gewähren will. Sofort versuchen Han und Leia, den Tipp an Kenth Hamner weiterzugeben, wobei sie trotz Einwände der Wache Jaden Korr in eine gerade stattfindende Ratssitzung platzen. Leia und Han erfahren, dass der Rat über die Herausgabe von Yazel und Barv entschieden hat, und im folgenden Verlauf berichten die Solos von Daalas Plänen. Die Information wird aufgenommen, allerdings stellt sich auch heraus, dass der Rat Han und Leia noch eine andere Aufgabe zugedacht hat: Tahiri Veila, die des Mordes an Gilad Pellaeon angeklagt ist, während der Gerichtsverhandlungen zu helfen. Obwohl Tahiri genau genommen keine Jedi mehr ist, schickt der Orden außerdem Nawara Ven als rechtlichen Verteidiger. Jedoch ergibt sich später, dass Ven von richterlicher Seite nicht als solcher anerkannt wird. Etwa zeitgleich kommt es auch zu einem Streit zwischen Jaina und ihren Eltern, da diese erkennen, dass ihre Tochter von Daalas Plan wusste, aber nichts davon verraten hat. Auch die Tatsache, dass Jaina ein Versprechen gegeben hatte, kann dies nicht ausgleichen, stattdessen verliert Jag an Sympathie bei seinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern, da er Jaina in diese prekäre Lage gebracht hat. Jaina und Jag halten jedoch weiterhin zusammen: Jaina berichtet Jag, dass sie herausgefunden hat, wie Javis Tyrr an Aufnahmen direkt aus dem Jedi-Tempel gelangt ist und dass die dafür benötigte Technik zum Moff Lecersen zurückverfolgt werden kann. Jag soll diese Information an Daala weiterleiten, um ihre Meinung bezüglich des Jedi-Ordens zu ändern und sie die Intrigen der Moffs erkennen zu lassen. Als er Daala dies während Tahiris Gerichtsverhandlung mitteilt, bleibt diese jedoch stur bei ihren Ansichten. Nach diesen Szenen beschließen die Jedi, Jysella und Valin Horn aus dem geheimen Gefängnis auf Coruscant zu befreien. Jaina versucht dies zusammen mit Mirax Horn, Corran Horn und einigen weiteren Jedi, indem sie der Gruppe mittels einer Besuchserlaubnis Zutritt in das Gefängnis verschafft. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten mit den Wachleuten gelangen die Jedi schließlich zu den in Carbonit eingefrorenen Jedi, die in einer Sofaecke als Dekoration aufgestellt sind. Bei diesem Anblick verliert Mirax die Fassung und schlägt den Gefängnisaufseher nieder. Dies alles wurde von etlichen Medienreportern aufgenommen, darunter auch Javis Tyrr. Kurz nach diesem Zwischenfall tritt Daala auf den Plan. In Anbetracht der Situation versichert sie relativ schnell, die Gefangenen respektvoller aufzubewahren. Zudem gelingt es Jaina durch eine geschickte Interaktion mit Tyrr, Mirax' abzusehende Festnahme zu verhindern. Unterdessen helfen Han und Leia bei der Verladung der noch nicht inhaftierten Erkrankten. Diese sollen nach Shedu Maad gebracht werden, um dem Einfluss Daalas zu entgehen. Noch beim Einladen greifen jedoch wie vermutet die Mandalorianer an. Es gelingt den Jedi, die Stellung zu halten und sich ihrer Gegner zu erwehren, besonders Bazel, der es unerklärlicherweise schafft, mithilfe der Macht Materie zu durchdringen, eine Machtfertigkeit, die angeblich die Killiks beherrschen und die Bazel nie zuvor angewandt hatte. Nachdem der Kampf vorüber ist, ist der Jedi Raynar Thul in der Lage, den neu befähigten Bazel davon zu überzeugen, mit nach Shedu Maad zu kommen, indem er Bazel androht, Yaqeel und seine anderen Freunde mit den vermeintlichen Doppelgängern alleine zu lassen. So können die erkrankten Jedi ohne weitere Komplikationen abtransportiert werden. Nachdem dies geschafft ist, treten Han und Leia zusammen mit Allana die Reise nach Dathomir an. Reise in den Schlund Um Jacens Fall nachvollziehen zu können, haben Luke und Ben beschlossen, den Schlund zu besuchen. Nach einigen, für den Schlund typischen Navigationsschwierigkeiten und einem plötzlichen Angriff gelangen die beiden zu einer seltsamen Raumstation, die in ihrer Form vergleichbar mit der Centerpoint-Station ist, nur in geringerem Ausmaße. Nach dem erfolgreichen Andocken an der Station, die von vielen weiteren Raumschiffen umgeben und besetzt ist, versuchen die beiden, ihr eigenes Schiff, die Jadeschatten, zu reparieren und die Station zu erforschen. Dort finden Luke und Ben bei ihrer Untersuchung die Überreste und Leichen von Killiks und vielen weiteren, anscheinend auf der Station gestrandeten Lebewesen. Kurz darauf treffen Luke und Ben auf die Geistwandler, eine Gruppierung, die der Ansicht ist, das Leben sei nur ein Traum, aus dem das Individuum erwachen müsse. Aus diesem Grund meditieren die Geistwandler bis zum Tod. Unter den Geistwandlern sind auch die Jedi Qwallo Mode und Seek Ryontarr. Es stellt sich zudem heraus, dass die Geistwandler für den Angriff vor der Station verantwortlich waren, da sie Luke und Ben für Doppelgänger hielten, und dass Jacen Solo vor einigen Jahren genau wie Ben und Luke nach seinem Besuch bei den Aing-Tii das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, in den Schlund zu reisen und schließlich auf der Raumstation gelandet war. Die Geistwandler beharren des Weiteren auf Jacens Unschuld und Reinheit, obwohl Luke ihnen von den Geschehnissen der letzten Zeit berichtet. Nach einigen Verhandlungen lassen die Geistwandler es zu, dass Luke mit ihrer Hilfe die Technik der Geistwandler anwendet, während Ben das Schiff reparieren soll. Ben, der dem Ganzen misstrauisch gegenübersteht, beginnt sogleich mit den Reparaturen und versorgt nebenher auch den Körper seines Vaters, damit dieser nicht wie die der anderen Geistwandler langsam zugrunde geht. Ein paar von diesen Geistwandlern kommen im Wachzustand zu Ben, der sich mit ihnen unterhält und sie mit Nahrung versorgt. Dabei stellt er jedoch fest, dass sie anscheinend verhindern wollen, dass Luke weiterhin ernährt wird, woraufhin Ben die Geistwandler Rolund und Rhondi Tremaine zur Rede stellt. Schließlich erfährt er von ihnen, dass sie nur seine Vorräte aufbrauchen wollten, damit er genau wie Luke den Weg der Geistwandler einschlägt und sich nicht weiter um seine fleischliche Hülle kümmert. Währenddessen macht Luke in der Welt der Geistwandler Erfahrungen mit den dortigen Machtvisionen und -manifestationen und sieht unter anderem Allana Solo auf dem Thron des Gleichgewichts sitzen. Des Weiteren gelangt er an einen seltsamen Teich, der eine anziehende Wirkung auf Luke ausübt, der er jedoch widerstehen kann. Nach diesen zwei Erfahrungen stößt Ben schließlich zu ihm. Dieser hat in der Angst, durch die Tremaine-Geschwister sabotiert zu werden, Rolund gefangen genommen und epresst dessen Schwester mit der Freilassung ihres Bruders, die mit in das Reich der Geistwandler kommen soll. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater trifft Ben schließlich auf Visionen von Mara und Jacen. Mit beiden ist ein Gespräch möglich. Nach zwei kurzen Unterhaltungen entschließen Luke und Ben sich, in die reale Welt zurückzukehren; dies gelingt ihnen auch. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith Währenddessen schickt der Vergessene Stamm der Sith die Ewiger Kreuzfahrer unter dem Kommando von Olaris Rhea auf die Suche nach Schiff. Vestara Khai, die Schülerin von Lady Rhea, führt die Sith dank ihrer Verbindung zu Schiff zum Planeten von Abeloth. Im Orbit des Planeten angekommen erstellt Lady Rhea einen Landungstrupp, um nach der Meditationssphäre zu suchen. Auf der Planetenoberfläche bemerken die Sith schnell, dass die Pflanzen auf dem Planeten ein aggressiveres Verhalten aufweisen, als auf anderen Planeten. So werden die Menschen und Keshiri immer wieder von Pflanzen angegriffen und verlieren mehr und mehr Mitglieder des Landungstrupps. Nach einiger Zeit auf dem Planeten treffen die Sith auf Abeloth, die behauptet, seit mehreren Jahren auf dem Planeten festzusitzen. Sie bietet den Sith ihre Hilfe bei der Suche nach Schiff an. Mehrere Tage lang versuchen die Sith die Meditationssphäre unter der Führung von Abeloth zu finden. Vestara, die Abeloth nicht traut, versucht, herauszufinden, was hinter der Gestalt steckt. Sie verliert währenddessen zunehmend das Vertrauen zu ihrem besten Freund Ahri Raas, dessen Meister Yuvar Xal mit Olaris Rhea in einen Kampf um das Kommando verwickelt ist. Da das Expeditionsteam immer mehr Mitglieder verliert, fordern sie immer wieder neue Mitglieder von der Ewiger Kreuzfahrer an, bis das Raumschiff komplett allein im Orbit gelassen wird. Nach einiger Zeit erkennt Vestara, dass Abeloth ein falsches Spiel mit den Sith treibt und versucht, sie gegeneinander aufzubringen. Diese Vermutung bespricht sie mit ihrer Meisterin, die ihr aber nicht glaubt. Erst, als Schiff plötzlich auftaucht, kann Vestara ihre Meisterin von der List überzeugen. Lady Rhea, die immernoch das Kommando hat, kann daraufhin auch die anderen Mitglieder der Expedition für diese Ansicht gewinnen. Nachdem sie die List erkannt haben, wollen die Sith vom Planeten entkommen, da sie aber keine Fähren mehr haben, die sie zurück in den Orbit bringen könnten, sind sie gefangen. Jedoch gelingt es ihnen, Schiff mithilfe der Dunklen Seite zu locken und mit seiner Hilfe vom Planeten zu fliehen. Von Abeloth haben die Menschen und Keshiri erfahren, dass sich Luke und Ben Skywalker im Schlund befinden und so machen sie sich auf den Weg zu ihnen, in der Hoffnung, sie gefangen zu nehmen. Auf der Schlundloch-Station angekommen, versuchen die Sith den Skywalkers eine Falle zu stellen. Dabei soll Vestara Khai zusammen mit Ahri Raas, seinem Meister Yuvar Xal und Baad Walusari den beiden Jedi den Fluchtweg abschneiden. Währenddessen stürmen die anderen Sith in den Raum, in dem die Skywalkers sein sollten. Sie lenken die Sith allerdings durch den Einsatz von Azetalgas ab und können fliehen und nach und nach die einzelnen Sith töten. Kurz bevor die Skywalkers bei Vestara und ihrer Gruppe vorbeikommen, fallen Ahri Raas und Yuvar Xal Vestara und Baad Walusari in den Rücken und versuchen sie zu töten. Dies misslingt, da Vestara mit einem Hinterhalt gerechnet hat. Mithilfe einer Granate kann Vestara Ahri und Yuvar töten. Danach schließt sich Vestara der Gruppe von Sith an, die die Skywalker weiterhin verfolgen. Kurz, bevor Luke und Ben Skywalker ihr Raumschiff erreichen, stellt sich Luke den übrig gebliebenen Sith. Während des Kampfes können lediglich Vestara und Lady Rhea gegen den Jedi-Großmeister länger überleben, obwohl Luke nach seinem Abenteuer bei den Geistwandlern stark geschwächt ist. Mithilfe einer List, bei der Luke ein Lichtstrahl nutzt, um Lady Rhea und Vestara zu blenden, kann der ehemalige Großmeister Lady Rhea töten. Vestara, die den Tod ihrer Meisterin mit ansehen muss, flieht daraufhin vor dem Jedi-Großmeister, der sie nicht sofort verfolgt. Inhalt Weblinks *Ankündigung auf StarWars.com *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=323799 Abgrund] auf Blanvalet cs:Fate of the Jedi: Abyss en:Fate of the Jedi: Abyss es:Abyss (novela) pl:Przeznaczenie Jedi III: Otchłań pt:Fate of the Jedi: Abyss ru:Бездна (роман) sr:Abyss (novel) Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter Kategorie:Legends-Quellen